The Imperative
by LJ Summers
Summary: This is a look at what Sam Uley calls the mating imperative in an imprinted relationship. Third in my Imprinting: The Mating Imperative series, it is rated M for the more sensual theme and one long weekend. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N With my neverending fascination with the imprinting relationship, I'm continuing Embry and Bella's story here in **_**The Imperative**_**. If you haven't read **_**The Hardest Part **_**yet, read that first, okay? Then you'll be on board with the rest of us. Thanks! LJ**

******_This is a work of derivative fiction. All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer and/or her assignees. I write merely to entertain myself and others and receive no compensation._**

* * *

_**Bella**_

His arms were around me, his lips hot on mine as we lay in the back of my truck. It had started off being a stargazing trip, but then the clouds rolled in and...well... Here we still were, stargazing. But the stars were probably in my eyes, now. Yep, I was definitely feeling like something out of a cheesy romance novel.

And it was perfect, because Embry looked kinda like one of those male models they used for the covers. Tall, lean, dark, sculpted, with those deep, seductive eyes...

He rolled to his back, pulling me up with him so that my denim-covered thighs were on either side of his slender hips. I could totally tell how into this he was. I rocked lightly on him, watching his face, enjoying the convulsive way he clutched my hips and waist with his large, talented hands. Still kind of amazed me, sometimes.

"You're beautiful," I murmured, kissing his chest. It was bare; it was practically always bare. He also 'went commando' as the guys in the pack said. Hey, it was difficult enough, he had told me once, to get a pair of shorts or sweats or jeans strapped to an ankle before phasing wolf. No way was he going to try for underwear, too. "And sexy," I murmured, thinking of that, now. Shameless? Maybe. But Embry had let me grow very brave... He loved me. He _belonged_ to me.

He growled playfully, deep in his chest, the sound rumbling against my breasts. I gasped. That had been unexpected. He pulled me up a little, finding that deadly spot behind my ear, working his tongue down my neck, to the unbuttoned collar of my flannel shirt. I heard myself panting, blushed, but his hands held me beautifully captive and I really didn't want to change a thing. "Embry..."

"Mmm?" His hum vibrated richly at the slope of my shoulder. How many buttons had he managed to undo, anyway...?

"This is the best Chocolate Milkshake Day ever," I whispered. It was the day before my nineteenth birthday. I refused to ever celebrate my natal anniversary again, so Embry had decided we'd celebrate Chocolate Milkshake Day instead. I thought that was wonderful. He always knew just what to do. It was instinctive. It was loving. It was incredible.

I could feel him smile and then I felt him lift one knee...slowly...pressing his thigh between my legs... Pressing me, flexing his muscles against the juncture of my thighs, and I gasped again. Then, he rolled to his side with me. "Surprising, since I can't even make a milkshake," he murmured, tracing my face with one fingertip.

"That's why I do the cooking." I smiled impishly into his eyes. "Hungry?" Oh, I was a tease. He'd told me so before. But I didn't think it was a bad thing and neither did he. Both of us knew that I fully intended to make good on it...just as soon as it felt right. Tomorrow, I'd be nineteen, and Embry would never rush me.

It was extraordinary, really. I never would have guessed it would have mattered so much to me, that he had imprinted upon me. What started as a really uncomfortable situation slid into a nurturing, caring-for-his-sanity role for me. I felt guilty for weeks. Guilty that he felt as he did, without knowing me. Without asking for it. Guilty, too, about Jacob Black and his feelings...

And then, Embry and the others had killed that vengeful vampire, Victoria. For me. To save me. And Embry had come to me in the water and I held him. Held him tight. He could have been killed... There had been an air of such purpose to him. I had sensed it, even when he was all furry. As a wolf. As _my_ wolf.

It had been on the tip of my tongue to tell Victoria that _Embry Call was my mate_, that day on the cliff. That impulse had been scary, but also surprisingly welcome. As I jumped, as I felt the wind rush me and heard the metallic screeching of Victoria's dismemberment, I was as much shocked by my silent claiming of him as I had been by his claiming of me, months before.

He had imprinted on me, yes. But I _loved_ him.

I grazed my teeth along his throat, provoking such a _sound_ from him. A low sound, deep with need, with promise, that hit me in my center and spiraled. He tore my flannel shirt off with a sudden pulse of emotion and I shivered.

"Cold?" he rasped, halting at once, nudging my head around so he could look me in the eye.

"Hot..." I murmured, claiming his lips with my own. Again.

I don't remember, entirely, when I lost my tank top, my jeans, my _bra_... All I remember is suddenly there was just a scrap of red cotton between Embry's heat and mine. I felt it and I stilled for a moment.

He lifted himself from me, his dark eyes heavy-lidded with passion, but still, he waited. "Isabella...?" I found that my name from his lips was incredibly sexy. Empowering. Because I knew how he felt when he said it all, like that. He was telling me how strong and brave and beautiful I was, to him. And when he said it like that...I totally believed him.

I reached between our bodies, touching him so that he gasped and dropped his head to my shoulder. I wasn't ready to slip my panties off, yet, but I couldn't bear to leave him in such a state, either... I loved making him growl...

Howl...

Gasp my name...

"_Isabella_..." His release was exquisite. I _loved_ making him feel that way.

He rolled to his back and felt unerringly for his t-shirt, which we had discarded while the skies were still clear overhead. "I love you," I whispered. "Just in case you ever wondered."

Burying his hands in my hair – marvelous hands – he skimmed my skin with his lips. "I know." Then, he held me a little away from him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Humor kicked up the corner of his mouth, but he was primarily pensive. "Know what I'd like to do?"

"What?"

"Run off with you for a weekend."

I blushed. He felt the heat beneath his hands and smiled. "Can you do that?" I wondered.

"Is that a yes?"

I kissed him, moving my body restlessly against his. "Mm-hmm..."

His hips bucked against me and he growled softly. "Good. I need..."

"What?"

He lowered my head to his. "I need just to... I don't know. _Immerse_ myself, I think."

I shivered at the huskiness of his voice. "Immerse yourself?"

"In you."

My heart raced, pounding between our bodies. "Oh."

It was the mating imperative; I knew that. It was something he had probably felt since the day he imprinted on me, but he had never actually _said_ it. Where most guys might try "scoring" as soon as it seemed feasible with their girlfriend, it wasn't like that in an imprinted relationship simply because the male would never, _ever_ do anything to make his girl uncomfortable in any way if he could help it.

Embry's patience and devotion and permanence – I had to admit to myself that the dependability of the imprint played a big factor in my willingness to love him – had reached through my reluctance to claim my heart, not just my time or friendship.

It had been six months since the day he had imprinted on me, the day he had told me about the werewolves and about Jake. Three months since he had – along with Jake and Sam – killed Victoria to save me. Two and a half months since I had first called him in the middle of the night to come to me even though he wasn't on patrol anymore and even though I hadn't had any nightmares in days. One and a half months since he had tried to do anything more than kiss me...

And one minute since he asked me to spend a weekend alone with him. To _immerse_ himself in me... I knew what he was asking for, wanting, even _needing_ with every part of him. I knew I wanted – _needed_ – it, too.

His heart thudded an extra few beats as he cuddled me closer against him. "Will you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

**Part Two**

"No," Charlie ground out, glaring at me over his coffee.

I compressed my lips against a smile. "Dad, he's not asking me to marry him..."

"Well, that'd be _no_, too," my dad groused, sipping defiantly from his cup.

I stirred my own coffee, needing something to do with my hands, some space to focus. Some way to calm my nerves. "I'm nineteen, Dad, remember?" I didn't want to throw out any ultimatums of my own; I only wanted him to acknowledge that I had the right, as a legal adult, to make choices like this that involved my own personal body.

He huffed out a breath. "Look, Bells. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I _like_ Embry." He rolled his eyes. "He looks at you like... Like you're the most important person in the world." I blushed. I knew that. I loved that. I loved that Charlie saw it, too. "I don't even mind the stupid motorcycle, so long as _he's_ driving and _you're_ wearing a helmet, okay?"

I smiled at him. "Enormous concessions, Dad. Thank you."

"But c'mon, Bells. You can't expect your dad to just let you run off for a weekend with your boyfriend, when I know damn good and well what you'll be up to!" His face was turning a most alarming shade of red as he finished.

So I waited while he calmed down. Pushed eggs around on his plate. Drank his coffee.

When his normal skin tone returned, I spoke. "Fair enough. I do understand. But I'm going to go with him, anyway. I just – just don't want you to be mad at me _or_ at him." It was, perhaps, a stupid thing to say, but I said it anyway, watching his face all the while.

He grimaced. Chewed noisily, slurped really loudly, and glared back at me. "You're a sensible girl, Bella," he finally said before wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. "I expect you to behave responsibly, all right?" Then, he rose from the table, kissed the top of my head and murmured, "I love you, Bells. Always have."

"Love you too, Dad. Always will."

With another long look that reminded me that he was, after all, a cop and well versed in the ways of the world, Charlie slung his gun belt from its hook and buckled it on. "All right then. See you after work?"

"Yep. Lasagna tonight."

"Is Embry joining us?"

"Of course."

"Hmph."

The door did not slam behind him, so I knew that Charlie was not going to come unglued. That was a relief.

I might, though!

My imagination flew, my pulse rocketed, my blushes exploded in my cheeks off and on all morning as I shelved books at the library and labeled others for patrons who had asked for the titles to be held. I worked very regular hours, here in our library. It wasn't a big place, but the girl who had assisted before me had gone off to college and the job had just been waiting. I loved it. Books surrounded me on all sides and I had leisure to think and daydream and relish my life. I was even able to take a class online for college, which would help me out, next year.

Along about lunchtime, my supervisor called me to the circulation desk. "What?" I asked her, smoothing my black pleather skirt with my palms.

"Delivery, Bella," Lynda said, her serious tone belied by the pleased gleam in her eyes. "You need to sign for it."

I held up my hands, miming signing something.

"Here," a young man said. He was standing next to the counter and I hadn't paid him attention before. Generic knit shirt and a baseball cap and a clipboard. I signed the delivery slip.

And saw that it was from a florist. The delivery boy bent to retrieve an absolutely charming arrangement of summer flowers in a cut glass vase.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Swan," the florist's delivery boy said with a grin.

I was too busy inhaling the scents of the flowers to answer. There was a card, but I already knew who had sent them. "Embry," I murmured softly.

Lynda leaned against the counter, watching my face through her rimless eyeglasses. "Embry?"

"My boyfriend," I murmured, inhaling the blended scents again. _Boyfriend_ sounded so commonplace, though. Too common for the bond that Embry had with me. Still, it was the best I could do for those who weren't in the know. Which included most of the civilized world.

Lynda winked. "Nice boyfriend."

"He's the best."

"Gonna read the card?"

I bit my lip. "Um, yeah. Of course."

Shielding it from Lynda's curious gaze, I flipped the tiny florist's envelope open. In Embry's decided, strong hand, I read:

_Isabella,_

_Immerse__ yourself in the fragrance of the flowers. They remind me of you._

_Embry_

My blush was fiery. "That's my guy." He was so subtle about things, sometimes. Like when he used to gas up my truck. I finally figured it out and called him on it, but he continued, because it was a way he could show me that I was with his thoughts every hour of every day.

I didn't deserve that kind of devotion, but I had it.

Lynda moved to read my card over my shoulder. "He's such a _romantic_, Bella. When do I get to meet him?"

"Um, next time he comes in, maybe? I don't know. He's, ah, got classes." Saying he was still in high school would feel weird. Besides, none of the guys in the pack looked like kids anymore – even those who still were. Like Jacob. Like Seth. "Maybe I can bring him by sometime, when you're on shift and I'm not."

Lynda's smile was wicked. "Oh, you do that. I have got to meet the man that can make you turn that color."

At that, I made a rude sound. "Lynda. You should know me well enough by now to know that stubbing my toe in the Children's Corner in front of the kids can make me turn this color."

She exploded in a laugh that was far too long to be fully warranted. "True enough! All right, take your bouquet and your lunch, why don't you?"

"I think I will. Thank you."

I sent a quick text to Embry: _Immersing. Thank you._ He was in school, but he'd answer me when he could.

I was completely surprised to get a message back almost immediately, as if he were waiting for me. _Should redo your grad present. I for immerse. - E_

_Very nice. I like it.- B_

_Dinner? - E_

_Lasagna, if you want to come over. - B_

_I'll be there. 12. - E_

The last number was in reference to how many hours since he had seen me. We kept track, of course, so as not to pass his outer limit of thirty hours of separation.

_18! by the time I see you. - B_

_Immerse. Sexy. Amazing. Brave. - E_

_Embry's_ I texted when he had to stop. He was probably on his way to fifth period.

I didn't get another quick message back from him so I imagined I guessed correctly. I also imagined I'd have another text with the L L and A of my name, as he had done for me when I graduated in June. Of course, the words he used were sometimes different, this time around.

I totally didn't mind!

I was still _immersing_ myself in the fragrance of the flowers, wondering when Embry was going to be able to get a weekend off – the pack still kept up patrols and getting an entire weekend off was veritably unheard of (saving Sam and Emily's wedding two weeks ago) so it might be a while. Still, anticipation was absolutely delicious.

_Lovable. Literary. All mine. - E_

_14_. _- E_

I was very surprised when, just after I sent the very simple "17" to his phone – I'd been thinking of him all day, my flowers bringing him before me constantly – I received a message from him.

_0_.

Just as the doors to the library opened.

Embry's alert gaze darted over the different areas of the library. The return desk, the check-out, the Children's Corner, Reference. I had only just come from the back office when I got the latest text message and was completely surprised to see him there.

He found me and smiled quietly. I lifted my phone and one eyebrow. He shrugged a little helplessly. I melted.

"Who _is_ that guy?" Lynda breathed as Embry wove through the chairs and few patrons to reach me. "He's... Wow." All six-four of him, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans that molded to his lean, muscular body, he approached with an animal grace and leashed power.

I just enjoyed watching my guy move. "I know. At least." Lynda wasn't looking at me, but he was.

Lynda was our elder by at least ten years, and married to boot, but she wasn't dead, as she had told me before. Embry nodded absently at her as I came around the counter. "Hey," I murmured, extending my hand.

"Hey," was all he said, linking his fingers with mine.

"Lynda Townsend, this is Embry Call."

He smiled down at her. "Good evening. I know it's early, but I was wondering if I could steal Bella away a little early? Just this once?"

Apparently overwhelmed, my supervisor just nodded. "Sure. Just this once. Sure. Have fun, kids."

I thanked her, blushing, and hurried to the back room to get my flowers and jacket. I was wearing flat-heeled boots and a rich brown blouse, over which I slid on a leather jacket. "Are we taking your bike, Em?"

His eyes twinkled. "Nope. I got a ride into town." Did he really get a ride or did he run wolf-fashion, carrying his clothes with him on that backpack over his shoulder? Not something I could ask just now, but the idea of him phasing somewhere not too far away was both alarming and...kind of sexy.

"Then I guess we're taking my truck." I beamed at Lynda. "Thank you so much. I'll make it up later this week."

"Sure. Have a good night."

I let him drive, that night. He had gone to considerable lengths to come see me, I thought he deserved a break. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Call?"

He flashed me a grin as we left the parking lot. "I just couldn't wait another hour."

I blushed, but slid closer to him on the old bench seat. "Do we have a weekend yet? So I can make arrangements with Lynda?"

"First weekend in October work for you?"

"I'll see what I can do! Where are we going? What do I need to bring?"

He wrapped his arm around me and tucked me close to his side. "I'll let you know. I have to, um, make some arrangements, okay?"

"More than okay," I breathed, nuzzling his shoulder. "You feel wonderful."

"So do you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella**_

**Part Three**

The next couple of weeks blurred by. I was still tutoring him, but more because it gave us a project than because he needed it. He worked for a local mechanic after school and was truly gifted with keeping engines roaring. I know I totally appreciated his skills with my truck. We kept our old pattern of getting together after school, though sometimes I slipped down to the reservation. His mother thought I was a lucky girl and she was right. She didn't know the truth about her son, though. He managed, even after all this time, to keep from her the fact that he was a werewolf.

"What did you tell your mom?" I asked him when he picked me up on our Immersion Weekend. Sounded like a language or cultural experience. I guessed it would be. In some respects.

Embry was eighteen, looked twenty-five, and still treated his mother with the utmost courtesy and respect. She had raised him without benefit of a husband or father and he admired her. He shrugged when I asked him the question. "I told her I was going camping with you." With a wink, he picked up my overnight bag.

I blushed. "Oh. And, um, was she all right with that?"

His voice was uncomfortable as he waited for me to leave the house. "Yes and no, Bella. She doesn't have a problem with our...spending time together. She just doesn't want any..." His eyebrows were crunched into one heavy line as he met my eyes. "Consequences." He had been born out of wedlock and it was a sore point with him and his mother. "What about your dad?" He didn't even mention Renée, which was just as well. I hadn't actually told her about this weekend getaway.

I wouldn't have guessed I could get more red in the face, but I did. It wasn't something he and I really talked about, the mating imperative. Not once. It was something we girls – the wolf girls – talked about, but I'd never mentioned our discussions with Embry. There was no privacy in the pack, but we girls could keep our thoughts to ourselves. I cleared my throat as Embry tossed both of our bags into the back of the truck. He had taken my truck home the night before so he could ready it for today. Including camping gear and whatever other surprises he had tucked away. I had spent the day psyching myself up for spending a weekend alone with my werewolf. Giving him my virginity. And considering...consequences.

"Charlie told me he knew I would be responsible," I managed to whisper at last. I was suddenly really nervous – moreso than I had been for weeks. This wasn't a heavy make-out session that got heavier than anticipated. Embry and I weren't sophomores in high school on an experimentation kick. Neither were we letting our bodies leap ahead of our minds. We were making a decision and making it together.

It really wasn't the decision itself that had my heart racing like it was.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Embry murmured, pulling off the road once we got out of the town limits. "Your heart is just running."

"Darned enhanced hearing," I retorted, gripping his hand in mine.

He turned off the engine and hitched himself around, his expression gentle, loving, with just a touch of wonder to it. The same wonder that I surprised often in his eyes. The wonder that disarmed me completely. "Bella, it's all right. Really." He took my hand and held it to his chest, so I could feel his heart racing, too. He grinned shyly at me. "You know what, we don't have to do anything except hang out for the weekend, sweetheart. No timetables. No worries. All right?" He kissed the hand he was holding, keeping my gaze in his own. "Just having two nights and a day with you, without work, the guys, homework, none of that... Just for us. That'll be great. Perfect. _Amazing_."

I kissed his hand that I was holding. "Now wouldn't that freak out the pack, huh? I can just hear Paul... _What? You didn't even pop her cherry?_"

He chuckled now, in the confines of my truck. He knew I was a virgin. It was one of those things we _had_ talked about, a few weeks back. "Yeah. They have bets on, you know."

I gasped, my jaw dropping open. "You're kidding me."

He shrugged. "Sorry, Bella. You know how they are."

"Yeah." I saw a crack of lightning, beyond the trees, and grimaced. "Do the bets still hold if we get flooded out?"

He flashed me a smile. "We won't."

"Your confidence is all fine, Em, but you know I am not a big camper."

He dropped my hand to run his fingers through my hair. "I know. Don't I always take care of you?"

Leaning into his touch, I acknowledged that he did.

We sat there as thunderheads darkened the sky and the rain began a slow pattering on the windshield. "So. D'you still want to go?" he asked softly.

"Do _you_ still want to immerse yourself?" I murmured, my voice a little husky. I was surprised at the sound, really. Was that me? Sounding _sexy_? _Me_?

He thought so. I could tell by the change of his breathing and when he took my hand and placed it with purpose on his hip. Yes, he was definitely wanting to...immerse himself.

I shivered. I caught my breath. I nodded.

He started the truck again and got back on the road. We drove in silence for almost an hour.

**Part Four**

"Close your eyes," he told me as we turned off a barely graveled road to a muddy, tree-canopied one. The headlights were helping, but mostly they were showing me the rain was getting heavier as we penetrated the forest.

"You know you're the only person I know who can get me to do this."

"That's because you trust me."

"I trust a lot of people," I protested weakly, propping my face on my knees so I didn't cheat and peek out the wet windows. "I trust Charlie and Renée, and Lynda and Angela and Ben..."

"Not as much as you trust me." The truck stopped. "Keep those eyes closed, Bella Swan," Embry cautioned, a smile in his voice. "I'll come get you."

In spite of myself, I grinned under the curtain of my hair. I still wasn't sure what it was about him, but Embry just _got_ me. I couldn't hear him move, outside the truck. His steps were silent, like all the guys' in the pack. Intimidating as hell for someone as klutzy as I, but there was something compelling in it, too.

And amazing. A word he used a lot. Amazing to think that he was mine.

I used to feel terrible about my relationship with Jake, because I was using him to help myself. I made him happy, sure, but he fell in love with me and that hurt both of us. Not bad enough for me to give him up, though. Just bad enough to make me feel rotten about my addiction to him.

But with Embry, I hadn't sought him to make myself feel better. He had imprinted on me. And he had needed me just to keep his gravity under his feet where it belonged.

"_You're my center, my reason, you're _light_ for me, Isabella," he had whispered once, sounding hesitant but so passionate my eyes filled. "I can't explain it any better. Just know that with you, everything makes all kinds of sense. There's a reason for my heart to keep beating. Without you, like the time I dreamed you were gone, I can't even find myself." He had taken my face in his long hands and brushed my nose with his, very tenderly. "I'm home when I'm with you. When I can feel your skin, bury myself against you... It's all I will ever need."_

I remembered that intimate moment as he lifted me from the cab of my truck to walk me through the rain to wherever it was we were spending our Immersion Weekend. I kept my eyes closed, but inhaled deeply. He sensed things. Could I? I smelled the rain, the fresh green scents of the trees, the richness of the earth. But mostly, I just smelled Embry.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, one hand dramatically over my eyes while the other arm was around Embry's neck.

I could feel his chuckle. "Yeah. Now just a sec, Bella. I'm going to stand you up. You keep your eyes closed though, okay?"

"Oh come on, Em! Not fair!"

He dropped a kiss to the top of my damp head and repeated himself. Adding, "Please?"

I stood, feeling really unbalanced, on some slick surface. I could tell it was slick because I rubbed my feet on it. Sounded like a tarpaulin. I heard some rustling in front of me – Embry crossing the tarp into whatever it was in front of me that wasn't going to get flooded out even if the rain came down in torrents – and something else, not too far away...

I frowned. What was that? An animal, maybe? Some weird bear out here in the forest? Or maybe...

A stupid werewolf spying on his brother? Or maybe a stupid werewolf making sure that this weekend went as planned, knowing his brother would be too busy to keep watch? Or maybe it wasn't a stupid werewolf but a careful one, setting up a last minute arrangement for his friend?

Or maybe just a stray hiker?

Warm, long arms wrapped around me from behind, then, and I quit speculating. If Embry heard what I had heard, it obviously wasn't bothering him. And he could hear more than my poor human ears ever would, so why was I playing the faint sounds of someone's passage over and over in my mind?

"All right, you can open your eyes now."

"About time, too," I groused. But then I opened them. And I froze in astonishment.

It was an old cabin. A really old cabin. One-room. Maybe built by a trapper, a couple hundred years ago or something. It was raised up on logs, to level it out on the slope of the mountain. I was standing on a tarp, yes, that Embry had laid out so that we didn't track mud onto the interior wooden floor.

"Come." The word was deep, rough, resonant. My heart thudded extra hard just on the one syllable. I was excited. I was nervous. Part of me wanted Embry to pick me up in his arms and whisk me inside like a bridegroom so I didn't have to decide to step in myself. He could kiss me senseless, lower me to the floor, bed, sleeping bag, whatever and make love to me without a word and without me making a conscious choice in the matter, just being carried away...

But that wasn't what was happening. Because, as incredible as my werewolf was, he was also an eighteen-year-old guy who was just as nervous as I was, if not moreso, because he lived in the wish to please me, to make my dreams come true. And he would be beyond upset if he felt he had done anything contrary to that.

So I placed my hand in his waiting one and followed him inside.

"Oh, wow," I murmured over my jumping nerves. "Embry, this is so... Wow."

His grin was both proud and bashful when I met his eyes. "Good." He stepped back so I could see his preparations for our weekend. An enormous, pillow-topped air mattress in one corner, of course. A card table and chairs. A cooler and a couple of battery-operated Coleman lanterns. Blankets, pillows, and he had even smuggled in another bouquet of wildflowers...

There was a fireplace on the far wall. I guessed it used to be the cooking hearth, back when this place was built by a trapper or settler or someone.

"Embry, this is just beautiful. How...?"

He shrugged and I turned to wrap my arms around him, nuzzling his chest until it rumbled for me. "I found it, earlier on a patrol this summer. Checked it out. Cleaned it up."

Marveling, I could only smile into his eyes. "All by yourself?"

Did he blush? Couldn't tell. He hadn't turned on a lantern yet, and the light from the three tiny windows was pretty diffuse. "Not entirely."

I blushed. That was for certain. He could probably see that, too. I touched my forehead to his chest. "Do I want to know?"

His chuckle was embarrassed, but rich. "Uh, probably not just now." He lifted my chin, his smile wry but warm. "No secrets, Bella."

"I know." I sighed a little. Looking around, I found my eyes drifting to the bed, which I wasn't quite ready for. Then to the card table, which was too stilted. "Know what we need?"

Embry lowered his head to mine, his lips skimming my forehead, placing light kisses on my temples. "A fire?"

I shivered in his arms. "You are so brilliant. And we need to make a nest or something in front of the fire."

Cupping my face in his hands, he agreed. "You are so brilliant," he echoed.

**A/N: Mean to leave them here like this? Yeah, maybe. But remember, on my computer, I've already brought them to the other side. ;-) **

**Thanks again for the adds, people! Your eomments are always welcome. :-) LJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again, so much, for reading and adding me and my story to your lists. :-) It's so gratifying to know that people read and want to FIND this story again. Truly. I hope that The Immersion Weekend isn't altogether disappointing for you...**

**LJ**

**Part Five**

I stretched my bare feet toward the flames. A crackling fire, was what the books often said. It sounded so cliché. Embry's fire snapped, sparked, flickered, danced and entertained as we settled into the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of it.

He drew me against his chest and rubbed his cheek on my hair. I knew he was immersing himself. So was I. I rested my hands on his bent knees, my thumbs tracing circles on his inner thighs.

Then, he surprised me. A lot. He kissed the crown of my head with a firm sort of sound. "All right. So tell me what you've been thinking about today."

I took a deep breath. "I was thinking... About you." Embry was a patient man, I had learned. Probably had a lot to do with being self-sufficient, which he really was. He and I had both been raised by single parents. We knew how it was. His mom was more of a maternal person than mine, but we understood each other, in this way. Though I paused, setting my thoughts in order, he didn't push or get impatient. Maybe some of that was also due to the whole werewolf-calm thing. All the guys had to master their temper. Some, like Embry and Sam and Jake, were better at it than others. Like Paul. "And," I finally continued, "about the whole imprinting relationship."

Embry's breath hitched. I pressed more firmly back into him, so he wouldn't think I was upset. I wasn't.

He inhaled raggedly. "What about it?"

With an arching of my spine, I angled myself back to kiss his chin – it was closest. "You've joked before about _Wolf Girls 101_," I said slowly. He shifted us so that he could see my face. His reflected the firelight with a beauty that just blew me away. I had to trace his jaw with one finger before I could continue. "One of the subjects we _study_ is, um, why there's an imprint at all." My blush was fierce; I could feel it spreading below the collar of my tight knit shirt.

I felt him take a deep breath, felt his body harden next to mine. Felt myself get aroused, inexplicably. Hot and bothered and sultry. "So. We talk about it."

"A lot?"

"Uh huh." Then, I had to chuckle a little. "Werewolves aren't the only ones interested in our sex lives, you know. _We_ just manage not to share visuals."

"Hey," he protested, sounding embarrassed but amused, "you and I don't have visuals."

I arched again to angle a look at him. "We haven't had... many... but I seem to remember a certain evening's stargazing..." That time, I felt the heat of his sudden blush on my forehead. "So, anyway. We figure it's like Sam says, mostly. To work on the strength of the wolves... And to do that, mating is kind of an imperative."

He was silent for a while. I started unbuttoning his shirt, until I had a span of bare Quileute skin next to my lips. "And you know what?"

"What?" he rasped, his arms tightening convulsively around my body.

"None of us mind at all." I undid a few more buttons and then pushed his shirt completely open as the floodgates opened overhead. I even heard the fire sputter a little – it was an old cabin, after all. Embry's breath deepened, growing louder as I caressed the hard muscles I had uncovered. "I would just ask for one thing before we, ah, plunge..."

I heard him swallow, felt the sudden thudding of his heart. "Isabella, I don't want for you to have to –"

"I know, love. I know. But..." I flashed him a look through my lashes. "I want to."

If I thought his heart was fast before, it was now in hyperdrive. I bit back my too-wide smile. He puffed out a hot breath. "You said you had one thing to ask."

"Mm-hmm."

"What?"

"I'd kind of like to, um, finish school before we, ah, actually try to, um, improve those bloodlines. I'd rather _practice_ for a while, first..." I'd thought really hard about it, too, because part of me had a desire to see just what kind of little people Embry and I would make. It was a strange wish, an unexpected one, and I wondered if, somehow, that imprinting actually did go both ways. At some point.

"Oh," he said as a laugh half-erupted from him. "Uh, yes. Yes. Sure. Me, too."

"What did you think I'd been thinking about today?" I heard myself asking.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Honest, Bella, I didn't know. I guess, I guess I just can't seem to believe you're here with me."

"I am."

"I've had dreams, you know," he whispered, opening his eyes. Blowing me away with the intensity of the love and desire I saw in his expression. "Especially the last few weeks, since I found this place. I just keep thinking I'll wake up."

I moistened my lips, nervous, but knowing he would kind of need me to get the ball rolling, so to speak, because he would never want to rush me. Especially not this weekend. "Were they good dreams?"

"Very."

"Would you...tell me about them?"

He almost choked. "_Isabella_..." A tremor passed through his body, but I knew it had nothing to do with that inner wolf and everything to do with the man that he was. "No," he murmured. "But I can show you..."

**Part Six**

"Are you...all right?" he murmured later, after endeavoring to illustrate Dream Number One. He cradled me with his body, his own in a state of extreme relaxation while I nestled against him.

I flicked my tongue over his jugular vein – a favorite spot of his – and blew lightly. "You have incredible dreams, Embry." He moved my head up a little so he could study my eyes. I winked. He smiled. "More than all right," I murmured. "Way more than all right." Then, I decided to tease him. "You howled."

He laughed and I moved with his chest and stomach muscles. "I did. You, though, called my name."

"Nope."

He stilled. "You did, too. I was, uh, _there_."

"I didn't _call_ your name, Embry," I insisted, propping myself up to look at him again. "I _screamed_ it."

A light smoldered in his eye. "The most incredible sound I've ever heard, Isabella."

Blushing, I tucked my head into his shoulder. "I'd have to differ with you there, Embry Call." Nothing compared to my guy when he was immersing himself in me.

I stretched a little and hit a small rectangular box with my fingers. Ah, that's where they were. I brought it closer to my face and angled it so the flames from the hearth illuminated it. "So how many are there in one of these boxes, anyway?"

"Bella!"

"Ten? Okay." I grinned at his surprised gasp. "What? I just wanted to know our limit."

After a pause, he exploded into laughter, leapt to his feet and swung gracefully down to scoop me into his arms. "I'll keep that in mind..."

Dream Number Two made me pass out, but in a good way. I think I was just really tired. When I woke up, it was with the sore muscles and satisfied smile of a woman who has been well and truly loved for hours. However, there was one problem.

I was really uncomfortable.

"Em?" I whispered, nudging him lightly with an elbow. I knew I couldn't actually hurt him, but I did need to wake him up.

"Bella?" He blinked hard. Took a deep breath and then I felt every muscle in his body relax. "You – we – wow." His smile was beautiful and I had to kiss it.

"You, we, wow," I repeated against his skin. And then, I sat up. "I'll have to remember that. You know, for code. Hey, Embry," I pretended to whisper in a secret-agent kind of voice. "You. We. Wow."

His eyes narrowed and he growled playfully. "Yeah, well, you just remember you started it."

"Nuh-uh. You did."

He cupped my cheek in one hot hand. "Nope. You did. Because I bet that one's gonna come back and bite us in the butt, Bella."

I blushed. Hugely. "No secrets, I know." When you were with a guy in the pack, it came with the territory. A permanent space heater in the man you loved, a guy who wouldn't age as long as he was phasing, deepest of devotions, trustworthiness, undoubted protection. Unconditional love, acceptance and fidelity.

And no secrets. The guys all knew how each of them made love. They knew when each of their girls were having their cycles. We girls stuck together. We had to. We didn't know all the secrets – our guys loved us with a dedication that could and did amaze us – but we knew they knew...

So being shy was acceptable. Getting irritated about it was not. It was a package deal.

So I didn't bother getting irritated. Instead, I was uncomfortable, which was why I had elbowed him in the first place. "Um, aside from all that, love, I, ah. Had a question."

He stayed balanced on his elbow on the air mattress. "What?"

"In all your beautiful preparations, did you manage to set up a bathroom?"

He stared at me, abashed, his jaw hanging wide open before he let fly with a bunch of words he had never used in my presence before. They translated to, "No."

Damn.

# # #

In spite of the Immersion Interruption necessitated by our having to drive to the nearest restaurant to rectify the situation as well as get some breakfast (he had brought food, but since we were already out, we figured we might as well eat) and then a trip to a WalMart to prepare against future such needs, the rest of our weekend was...

Amazing.

Was I sore? Yes. I had aching muscles where I hadn't know there were muscles. But I also had found smiles and sounds in myself and him that I hadn't known existed. And I found that there is nothing sexier than a man gasping your name when you've given him intense pleasure.

The box he had brought with him...was empty. I had done the responsible thing and kept track. One gave my Embry my virginity, Two made me pass out, Three was after our breakfast/bathroom break, Four was slow and delicious, followed by a nap. Five...well... I was feeling it by then, but I guess being young has a lot going for it, right? Six, Seven and Eight were contests, blending love and laughter and some bumps, but by then we were both extremely tired, I think. Neither of us were used to this kind of activity!

Number Nine was the show-stopper, though. It was after a long night's sleep and we woke leisurely, lovingly in each other's arms after having spent two nights and a day in constant company... Number Nine was the one, if Embry had to have a vivid memory for the pack, I hoped that's the one they get. Let 'em all learn something.

Number Ten was just plain hilarious. "Look! Still one in the box!" I had laughingly informed him as we packed up to return home.

Shirtless and almost otherworldly in the morning mists, Embry had grinned. "Wanna fix that?"

First and _last_ time I have sex next to a side-view mirror! "Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear." No kidding!

Packed up and driving back to town, I turned my cell phone audible again. I had messages. Alice's were the first and fifth messages. She and I had resumed our friendship after high school graduation, even if we didn't see one another very often. We still talked and emailed. After kissing Embry's shoulder, I called her back.

"Bella! I've been so worried!"

Embry heard her and we exchanged a look. He had not been happy to have met Edward, and wasn't happy that I was best friends with a vibrant pixie-vampire, but since I didn't actually see Alice (after a weekend she spent with me, where she met Embry at my house) too often, he understood that I got to have whatever friends I wanted. Package deal.

"I've spent the weekend with Embry," I told her. It wasn't as if she hadn't figured that out already.

There was a pause. I bit my lip and waited. Then, her voice hushed but excited, she spoke quickly. "And? Are you all right? Did you have a good time? Where'd you go?"

"And we're driving back home now, I'm fine, yes, and to a cabin in the forest."

"Oh. So he's still with you. That explains it." She had found that I was invisible to her when in the company of a werewolf. Weird, but true. "So! Good. I'm glad. You sound happy and tired and that's just perfect," she gushed. I blushed. Embry saw my heightened color and chuckled, ruffling my hair with his free hand. "I'm so happy for you. How's Charlie?"

We visited with the latest family updates and then, finally, she asked, "Please, can you call me...later? Girl talk and all that?"

"I will, Alice. Give everyone a hug for me."

"Better call your dad," Embry advised after I ended that call. "I don't want to drop his daughter off without a warning."

Charlie wasn't home, as it happened. There were two notes on the kitchen table. The first one was from me, reminding him I loved him and leaving him heating instructions for two days' worth of meals. The second one was from him, reminding me he loved me too and that he would be fishing with Billy Black in La Push.

"Well," I murmured, rereading his note. "That was easy."

Embry kissed the top of my head. "I still won't relax 'til I've looked him in the eye and made sure he isn't mad at you."

I shook my head. "He won't want to talk about it, and I'll slide in some remark sometime about how responsible we were in the next day or so and that'll be that."

"Still, I want to be with you when he comes home. I'll feel better."

There was no arguing with a werewolf when he was in Protect the Tribe mode, I knew from experience. And when it was Protect the Girl mode, everything was only intensified. "All right, love. But I'm going to leave you and get cleaned up, okay?" I kissed his cheek. "I bet I smell just like you."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

**A/N: Being alone is all well and good, but none of us live in a vacuum. Next up, "No secrets, Bella..." And... Consequences.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Seven**

Dad eyed me narrowly, shook his head in Embry's direction, but didn't say anything else that evening when he came home for dinner. Embry, after showering and changing at our house, returned to his own.

And if I had a silly smile on my face in the library on Monday morning, no one said anything. You know, to me.

No, _that_ little experience happened the _following_ weekend, at a pack party at Sam and Emily's house. Their first since their wedding. "Kind of like an informal reception," I told Charlie.

"Well, give 'em my best," my dad said, thinking more about the World Series than anything. I kissed his thinning hair and twined my fingers in Embry's.

Helmet on my head, I wrapped myself around Embry and just enjoyed the ride to La Push. We didn't stop at his house, but went straight to Sam and Emily's, pulling the bike to the end of a row of other vehicles. I recognized Jake's bike and winced internally. I still felt awkward around him. I knew I had to get over that, I knew that, but I couldn't help myself. Embry said it was working out, in the pack. Jake and I had met, socially, several times, but today was the first time since the big Immersion Weekend. And I knew for a certainty everyone knew how that had gone, because Embry had run a few patrols over the last week. He had shared at least one run with Jacob, too.

Besides, in the back of my mind, I wondered if it had been Jake I had thought I'd heard when we got there... That elusive sense of a presence beyond the cabin...

"Bells! Embry! Hey, you made it!"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Embry ushered me into the house. _I swear, if anyone mentions a thing, I'll just curl up and die._

Embry squeezed my shoulders, offered me a sheepish grin though the light in his eyes was proud, and I knew dying was on my agenda for the evening. "Hey," Embry called.

As usually happened, we somehow managed to split up into guys and girls early on, as if everyone was checking up. It was a huge, extended family situation. I had a piece of chicken and some veggies from a tray. Veggies. Reminded me, just briefly, of vegetarian vampires...

I blinked the wistful memories away. Alice and I had had an indulgent visit via webcam and even Edward had bumped his sister off her chair to say hello. That had been weird. Good, but weird.

Kim nudged me with her shoulder, our backs to the guys on the other side of the front room at Sam and Emily's. "So...? How'd it go?"

All the other girls clustered and I heard a sudden silence from the other side of the room. "I don't suppose we could all learn sign language to keep OUR conversations private?" I suggested, my voice at conversation level.

The guffaw from the guys only served as a reminder that yes, their hearing was far better than ours.

Rachel laughed lightly. "Not a bad idea, Bella. Level the playing field."

Emily waited until I met her gaze. "You all right? You held out the longest, you know."

Used to the near-perpetual blush I'd had on my face all evening, I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm guessing that cabin'll turn into a timeshare?"

We all laughed again and dispersed, pairing up as usual. When I thought I heard three words – _you, we, wow_ – I clenched my teeth and did not look to see who whispered it. I did, though, take great satisfaction in the startled smack and yelp that followed.

"Thanks, Sam," I murmured to my soda.

Embry's hand was twined with mine, though he was talking to Quil and I was trying hard not to intercept any far-too-amused looks, when Jake approached. I had seen him lingering on the edges of the group, looking out of place. I didn't know what to say to him. I remembered how comfortable we had been with each other before he started phasing, remembered the feel of his hugs, his hands, the tentative expressions of his affection for me. He had helped put me back together after Edward left me.

And now, we weren't really friends, anymore. Not like it used to be. When he took a few hesitant steps toward me, I tried to welcome him with my smile. "Hey, Jake."

His husky voice was deeper than I remembered. "Hey, Bells. How ya doin'?"

"Good, thanks. How's everything with you?" Walking on eggshells with a stick of dynamite in my hands. Not the best place for someone as clumsy as I am.

His eyes pierced mine. "Okay, I guess. It's been kinda quiet, lately." His smile was sincere. "Maybe I'll get to take a vacation or something, huh? Not fair that only you imprinted types get to run off for the weekend..."

A hint of his old laughter lined his voice and I inhaled a little in relief. "Hey, you know there are a lot of, um, complications with that whole imprinting thing," I said softly. "A couple of fringe benefits helps to balance them out."

No laughter at all in his brooding eyes. "I know, Bells. I know."

_Had_ it been him that early evening at the cabin? Had it? Had he been following us? Watching us? Listening? Or just running a special patrol to make sure we were left alone?

Too damn many ears around here to actually ask, though. I wished I could tug him away and do so privately. But nothing was private, here.

As if he had read my mind — everyone always said my face was like a book — Jacob's eyes tightened at the corners. "A lot of complications, Bells," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

That didn't answer my question about the cabin, but it did about Jake, to an extent. Embry, sensing the tension in my fingers, turned to me. "You okay, sweetheart?" Lots of the guys in the pack called me _Bells_, like Jake had done. It was mostly how they were introduced to me. Not Embry. Not ever. A lot of the way he treated me he did on instinct, he had told me once. Things he asked, things he knew better than to ask. The way he said my name. When we were just tutor and tutored, in the spring, he would just _know_. So he never called me what the other guys did. Our relationship was unique and set apart and he honored that in different ways. Like my name.

"Yep," I told him, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine. Just finishing my soda."

A quick game of tag football in the back yard and then a wolf-skinned race after dark ended the evening. We girls watched and chatted about work and school and more wedding memories with Emily.

It was such a normal evening, even with all my blushing. We were even considering making a calendar for the Cabin Timeshare. Speculation ran rampant as to when – not if – Jacob would imprint. And would he want the cabin too?

"Let him wait," Rachel said, shaking her head at her brother's single status. "Maybe my little brother just has to grow up some before he's ready for imprinting."

"Grow up?" Kim laughed. "Rachel, he's over six and a half feet tall!"

Emily smiled crookedly. "Jacob will do just fine. But yeah, he can wait 'til he has a good reason for the cabin before we reserve any weekends for him!"

"Think anyone else'll be joining the guys?" I asked softly.

Emily shrugged and shot a glance at Sam, who had just emerged from the treeline and was buttoning up his shorts after a run. "I heard Seth –"

I gasped. "He's just a boy!"

"They all are, except for Sam, Bella. They all are."

**Part Eight**

Imprinting came along with a mating imperative, and it was because of this that the werewolves weren't "boys" when they imprinted. They were adolescents, able to pass along their genes with the female who was best suited for that role. The one upon whom they imprinted, in our case. Embry's and mine.

I lay awake in my room one Sunday morning in mid-October, counting to ten. Over and over again. Number One made me a woman (with pleasure and discomfort, but forever)... to Number Ten (never again next to a rear-view mirror) trying to figure out when I lost count.

I must have. I was late.

I was never late. My period came every twenty-nine days without fail, ever since I passed through the first few months of my leap into puberty at the age of thirteen. I had only thought about it today, being only a day late, because I remembered last night... Last night during a dip of freezing temperatures where a gorgeous man who had a body temperature of 108.9º was incredibly welcome...

And I had been able to welcome him, because...

Because I was late.

Did I lose count during our Immersion Weekend? Or was it the night after Sam and Emily's party? I don't think it could have been after that, because we hadn't had more than one opportunity since then and, really, I hadn't paid attention to something as reproductively oriented as my ovulation timetable.

I sat up, hyperventilating. _Ovulation timetable_?

_Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant._

"No," I hissed to myself. No. I didn't know that. Maybe the recent events just messed up my system. I'd never been sexually active. Like, ever. That was bound to mess with my hormones.

I forced myself to relax. No. I couldn't be. I had counted. I had been responsible. So had he. Embry had been meticulous in condom usage. Okay. So, I was probably just freaking out for no good reason. "Relax," I told myself again. "Relax. So you're late. Most women are late at some point for perfectly good reasons. That don't involve babies. So relax."

I ran down the stairs to get my laptop computer. Thanked Renée and Phil for the year's worth of wireless internet access. And hit Google to look for condom effectiveness.

"Okay. So. Two out of every hundred or so uses can result in a pregnancy. That's like a 98% efficiency rating. So I'm 98% sure I'm not pregnant."

Why didn't I take comfort in that?

Charlie was out fishing, Embry was home, so I called him.

"Can you come over?"

"Of course. Twenty minutes? I need a shower."

"Sure."

So did I. I stood under a hot barrage of water for ten minutes to try to relax. Still. "Ninety-eight percent," I reminded myself. "Ninety-eight percent."

I didn't want to worry Embry, so I lowered my heart rate, practiced my smile in the mirror, and was able to greet him and make him lunch and settle in to watch a movie – mostly – without hyperventilating. And, because he was so attuned to me, he didn't push for anything at all. Instead, we rubbed each other's feet. It was relaxing.

I so needed that.

When Charlie came home, later, Embry and I were dozing on the sofa. Later, my dad said he had never seen me look so content.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've decided to conclude this story here. Embry has become a good friend to my poor, over-occupied brain and he gets the last word. Agitated as that word is, at first...**

_**Embry**_

**Part Nine**

_I love you! 28_

_Do you feel okay? 29_

_30 and I am wondering what's going on, Em. Call me?_

_31! Embry Call? Are you all right? I'm going to try calling Sam._

_Embry? Where are you? Are you all right?_

_Embry? 33? Love? Where are you? I'm worried!_

I swore under my breath as I checked my messages. How could I have forgotten? How come I still had a brain? Way over the thirty-hour limit and I was still in my right mind...

_What the hell?_ My heart crunched all of a sudden. _Am I still imprinted? _

_I love Isabella Swan. That's true, no matter what._ So why was I okay away from her for so much longer than the usual?

What was wrong with my phone? When did it get set on vibrate, anyway? Did my mom do that when I was sleeping? Maybe?

Maybe. I paused a sec, tried to form an apology, and speed-dialed Bella.

"Embry! Oh, Embry!" she was practically sobbing on the phone. "I've been frantic!" Her breath was uneven and I winced. "I called Dowlings and Mr. Dowling said he'd have you call me, but you didn't and so I didn't and I came here and –"

Her pain was always my pain and I felt just awful. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. He didn't tell me." I would take my boss's car apart and scatter it from here to Port Angeles if Bella had been hurt trying to find me. "I had my phone on silent because he's got that new policy thing, remember? And I was working on an oil change and didn't have it with me and then... I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I heard her heart, even through the phone. Probably her pulse, the one I could see in her throat. _So beautiful..._ "Are you all right? You sound all right," she added more quietly. "Okay. Good."

"Are _you_ all right, Isabella?" I asked, leaning against the exterior brick wall of Dowling's Garage. It was a good job, and I didn't want to screw it up. I needed the money. I had plans... "Sweetheart?" I prompted when she didn't answer. My gut tightened in worry. Something was wrong. "Where are you?"

"At your house. Your mom let me in. She thinks I'm an idiot." I could just see Bella waiting in my living room, all agitated...

Damn. I hated that image. "Can you wait for me there or...?"

"No, if you're okay, I'll go back to the Library and finish out my shift. I was feeling just sick worrying about you and Lynda let me go early. But if you're okay, I'm okay."

Sick. Right. "Didn't you have a doctor's appointment today or something?"

"Yep. I'm healthy. Big surprise."

I heard her smile and relaxed from my forehead to my feet. _I love you, Isabella_. She cleared her throat. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I just don't know _why_."

"Well, I have a theory," she murmured. "You're coming over tonight?"

"Of course."

"Let's go out, okay? I just need to..." Her breath sighed softly to me and I closed my eyes. "Immerse myself in you."

I blinked. Was instantly aroused. Felt my face get hot. "I love you," I whispered.

"You too. I'll let your mom have her house back, 'kay?"

"She's working tonight," I said, already seeing my Isabella in my arms, in my bed...

"I'll keep that in mind."

I resolved not to keep the phone on vibrate, but to set it on the lowest volume possible. I would not allow Bella to be so upset again for a ridiculous employer's policy.

Still, I was agitated. Why wasn't I _more_ agitated, though? Maybe it was because I was focused on my work? Maybe...? Much as I loved my girl, I knew it was a burden on her to be always mindful of a clock on the wall or on her phone or wherever. Always making sure we connected. I was responsible for my own sanity, sure, but she was so incredibly giving and available. Even before our first kiss. Even before our first real date. She had never complained. Ever.

It'd be a huge relief to both of us if her Embry-free hours could be extended. Moderately. I still didn't think I'd want to spend an entire weekend without her. But when she started college next year, it'd be good to be able not to have to commute one way or the other every day. Every other day would be easier on her.

I took a few deep breaths and returned to work, all the while wondering if I'd make it to the thirty-six hour mark without phasing and howling at the stars.

Motivated by not only my inner time clock but also from the need to see Bella, I finished my last car of the day and Mr. Dowling – impressed with my efficiency – let me go early. Yes, I needed a shower, but I needed to see her more. And I knew she would need to see me, too. Even if it was just to make eye contact. Even if I didn't get close enough to inhale that incredible summer wildflower scent laced with strawberries.

The weather was the expected cold and wet of the average Olympic October. I had a windbreaker so I didn't stand out as being "different," – something Bella had suggested a month ago – and I rode Bella's motorcycle to the Library. She still had half an hour before she was done for the day. I opened the door, smiling at a young mother with a kid in a stroller and a toddler holding on to her coat. The toddler looked a lot like Claire, Quil's girl. Cute kid.

Poor Quil. Man, the guy was going to have to wait more than ten years for her. More like fifteen. He was totally happy, but still...!

I was totally happy too, now. Now that I could see Bella. She had been behind the return counter but was standing, now. Her hair was a little uneven, her face pale and – it killed me – her eyes were red. She'd been crying.

Damn. I'd make it up to her. I would.

Her blouse was a midnight blue that I didn't remember seeing before, but it looked incredible on her. Especially when she caught sight of me and blushed. My internal clock reset itself. I had seen my Isabella and I was fine.

I crossed the floor to the counter and leaned close to her, paying absolutely no attention to anyone else. I smelled the faint salt of her tears and winced. Caught a whiff of my mom, too, which was kind of unusual. But mostly, it was just Bella's warm personal scent. The scent that called to me and reached every cell of my body. "Hey."

"Embry..." She smiled self-consciously up at me and immediately fussed with her hair.

I caught her hand. "Don't. You're beautiful." I loved the color in her cheeks. Just adored it.

"I've still got half an hour..."

"I'll wait, if that's all right?"

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "Sure! Yes, of course. Um, sure."

Something was keeping her on edge, though. Something. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Later?"

Uh-huh. Definitely something. "I'll be waiting."

I picked up a motorcycle magazine from a rack and tried to settle myself into one of the smallish chairs near the Reference section. They were not made for the average Quileute werewolf, for sure. Jake, for example, could never fit in one. Flipping pages, I kept an eye on Bella. What was it? She kept glancing anxiously my way, but if I caught her, she'd try to smile.

Oh. No.

No.

My heart started pounding. No.

Couldn't be. No!

Did she want to break up? Was there some other guy? That _bloodsucker_ who decided to show up after that party back in June?

Maybe even Jacob? I couldn't catch my breath.

No. _No no no no..._

No.

Couldn't be. No.

Not my Bella.

She wanted to talk. She was nervous. Edgy. Had been crying. Her movements were clumsy, just now. Overly so. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Damn. _What?_

Every instinct for self-preservation told me to get off that chair, get to Bella and find out exactly what was wrong. But those were not the instincts I needed just now. I needed the ones that let me understand my girl. The love of my life. My other half. My _mate_, damn it.

And those instincts told me I'd find out what the problem was eventually and that mentioning it in front of an audience now would get me in some serious trouble.

So I waited. Watched. Flipped through the magazine. Backwards. Didn't even see the accessories or the riding tips or mechanical notes or reviews. I just watched Bella. Like a hawk.

Like a _wolf_.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, she was free to go. Her boss ushered her out with a knowing smile, a grin for me, and I tried to smile back. I was too worried, though, to make it a very good effort.

I helped Bella on with her leather jacket and walked her outside. I couldn't figure out what to say to her; I was really nervous.

I cupped her face in my hands underneath the light in the parking lot. "Isabella," I murmured, brushing my thumbs over her cheeks. "What is it?"

"Put your bike in the truck bed, Embry, okay? Let's, um, go someplace."

"My house?"

"Sure."

"First, though," I said, wrapping her up closer to me, slowly just in case it was the worst case scenario thing and she didn't want this... Ouch. That hurt so much just to even think about. My eyes burned. "I really, _really_ need _this_."

Gently, so gently, I threaded my hands through the silky strands of her hair, inhaled deeply of her scent, closed my eyes and melded my lips with hers. Slowly. I loved her and she had had a hell of an afternoon, apparently. Deeply. Tasting her, caressing her. We'd come a long way from the day of the leeches, when she had first kissed me. A long way. _All_ the way. But still, immersing myself in her never felt quite right without this...

She was amazing.

She drove. I played with her hair, watched her face, suggested picking up something to eat. We got a sub sandwich apiece in a two-for-one deal. I brushed her cheek with the backs of my fingers, wished I could ask her what was bothering her because something was, and kept my mouth shut.

My house is a pretty simple place. Mom isn't big on decorating ideas. She likes things practical and colorful, but not ornamental. No fancy wall-hangings. No phony plants or flowers. Just my senior picture in an eight-by-ten frame near the television. The walls were white, the kitchen was white with black appliances, and even her bedroom was stark and almost hospital-clean.

Bella and I ate at the kitchen table. Well, _I_ ate. She tore her sandwich up into tiny turkey-on-Italian pieces with shredded lettuce and tomatoes. I didn't ask her why.

When her sandwich had become confetti, I shook my head at her. "Come on." I linked my fingers with hers and pulled her gently to my bedroom, which was a more comfortable place for me to talk, anyway. My bed was almost the whole room, but my mom had let me have the master bedroom when I got taller than she was. I had the big bed, the big shower and the big window that I had had to replace when I lost my mind shortly after I imprinted on Bella.

Drawing her with me I just breathed her in while she tried to get comfortable. "All right," I began softly, easing off her boots so I could rub her feet – it relaxed her. "What is it?"

I leaned against the wall, at the far left of the bed, her feet in my lap while she fell back onto my pillows. Her hair spilled over them, and I memorized the sight. She was so beautiful. She was also blushing. Again. "Um, you didn't have any problem being out of touch for so long, right?"

"Nope. Still don't know why. Scared me," I told her honestly.

She pushed up on her elbows immediately. "Why?"

I met her eyes. "I wondered if I was still... Imprinted. If we were still _us_, when I realized it." My voice was rough with that earlier worry, but honesty with my Isabella was most important. She valued it, relied upon it, and I wouldn't hold it back.

"You are though, right?" she whispered, the color having left her face. "Everything's all right, that way, right?"

"Yeah. It was just that I was afraid. But we're good. Then, I thought it might be that you'd, um, changed your mind or something."

"I _love_ you."

"I love you too," I said with a smile. "But you know that."

"Well so should you," she retorted with a huff as she fell back on the pillows again.

I resumed rubbing her feet, glad to have that off my chest. "So. You said you had a theory."

I saw her eyes through her lashes as she looked down the length of her body to me. "Yeah. That mating imperative thing."

"Oh?" Her feet were perfect. I shifted up a little to her ankles, though, because I thought I could keep going, up to her knees... Thighs... Even thinking of those creamy expanses of skin had me going. I was so hot for her... _Oh, Isabella..._

She was still watching me, very intently. "Yeah. Back in March, back when Emily had that talk with me, remember?"

"Yep."

"She told me that she and Sam thought the proximity issue was to make sure that the, um, imprinted guy would take advantage of the, the opportunity..."

My smile was a little smug, a little embarrassed. "Sam told me the same thing, yeah. Do you agree with that?"

"I do," she said immediately. "It's why you didn't have that problem today."

Idiot that I am, I still didn't get it. "You're smarter than I am, Bella. Tell me."

She pulled her feet gently from my hands and rolled up to her knees, placing one hand on each side of my face. Her eyes were deep, a little wary, but also happy. "Apparently, Embry, we beat everyone else to this one. We took advantage of the opportunity and have, ah, fulfilled the imperative." Her lips curved.

Sometimes, she overwhelmed me with all that she was, and I guessed this was one of those times, because I still didn't get it. Moving in closer, I gathered her up against myself. "Plain English, please? For the werewolf?"

"I'm pregnant."

My first reaction was sheer, firework-exploding joy. I clutched her tightly, kissed her breathless and then eased her back to the mattress so I could lay down. "We're going to have a baby." Something inside me shifted when I said that. Something deep and elemental. Something instinctive, maybe.

"You – we – wow," she murmured, curling her body into mine.

I laughed a little. "Yeah. What you said." Then, my brain came back. "Um, how? I thought we were all responsible."

"We were. But you know," she said, her voice calm because she had already figured it out, I guessed. "Those things are only ninety-eight percent effective."

"That's still almost perfect. Wow."

"Yeah. And I _am_ the girl who manages somehow to find the loopholes in rationality, if you'll remember. Vampires after me, in love with a werewolf, near-death experiences..."

I rolled to one elbow to look down at her. "Hey. I love you. Loopholes and everything."

"I know. I'm just saying it would figure, right?"

"Are you.. Are you all right?" I asked.

"Totally healthy, just like I told you."

I kissed her forehead. "I meant, you know, with being pregnant. It's still early..." I winced, but I had to say it, because I knew that this was not what she had planned on. Me either, but her most of all. "I'm sorry."

Again, my Isabella blew me away. Deep joy and anticipation sparked in her eyes. "I'm fine. Just taking it in. It is really early, but... But I guess you could have a baby in your arms at graduation, Embry."

I collapsed again at the image, tears burning in my eyes. My hands trembled as I reached for her.

"Hey," she whispered, rolling over on top of me. "Hey, it's all right. I love you. It's all right." Then, she kissed me. Long and slow and beautiful.

My hands were still shaking as I unbuttoned her blouse, hers were, too, as she found my belt buckle, and soon enough, my Isabella and I were making love and it was the most intense moment of my life. Even moreso than imprinting. Even the wry chuckle at not needing _protection_ anymore made it just that much better...

Later, while she was sleeping, I had to think. When she awakened, we were going to have to talk. I guessed some of my plans were going to get bumped ahead by a year or three. Still, feeling her silky skin, inhaling the scent of the two of us together, and thinking with awe of the little one already inside her body...

I remembered the day I imprinted on her. I remembered the rush of feeling, the uncertainties, even the scent of the rain. My throat clogged to think of the difference in my life just months ago. And in hers. That day, she was fearful -- with good reason -- angry and hurt. Today... There were no words. Just the feeling, again. The rush. The joy I had. Multiplied, because I knew it was returned.

**I**_ is for immersing myself in you_

**S**_ is for sexy_

**A**_ is for amazing_

**B**_ is for brave_

**E**_ is for extraordinary_

**L**_ is for loving_

**L**_ is for literary_

**A**_ is for always..._

I brushed a kiss on her temple and whispered, "Always, Isabella Marie Swan. Always."

# #

**The End**

**A/N 2: And thus ends this study in imprinting... I have heard from some folks who wish that a happy ending could be had for Edward or Jacob and I have to agree... It'd be great if that could happen. But in most romances, only one hero gets the girl. **

**Thank you, again and again, to all of you who have come along with Embry and Bella on this journey. :-) I hope you had as good a time as I did. **

**LJ**


	6. Immersion Outtake One

**A/N**: Since_ The Imperative_ was already rated M, I can post these here. This is not a dream sequence, never fear. This and the next outtake were written last year as gifts for my good friend **Eirelav1313** and she has graciously allowed me to share them. They are scenes from The Big Immersion Weekend.

They are M...for Very. Good. Reason. If you don't like lemons, just, um, don't read this or Dream Nine. You have been warned... ;-)

* * *

_**From The Imperative:**_

_I moistened my lips, nervous, but knowing he would kind of need me to get the ball rolling, so to speak, because he would never want to rush me. Especially not this weekend. "Were they good dreams?"_

"_Very."_

"_Would you...tell me about them?"_

_He almost choked. "Isabella..." A tremor passed through his body, but I knew it had nothing to do with that inner wolf and everything to do with the man that he was. "No," he murmured. "But I can show you..."_

_

* * *

_

**Embry**:

She was serious.

I could smell how serious she was – the aroma of her arousal drifted up to my nose even through the barrier of her jeans and...and whatever else she was wearing besides the knit shirt. I could see every curve of her through that shirt, too. The gentle handfuls of her breasts, the cresting of her nipples...

I moaned as I held her a little away from me and bent to take her into my mouth, shirt and all. "Mmmm, Dream Number One," I told her as I closed my lip-covered teeth around the delicate peaks. Bella arched into me, offering herself exactly as I knew she would. This part was familiar. We had been here before. But I still dreamed...

Her fingers traced restless patterns on my skin, pushing my shirt aside. Impatient, I let her go long enough to shrug my shirt off before reaching for hers.

She started tugging at the bottom of it, but I stopped her. "My dream, my hands, Isabella," I murmured, watching the light from the fire tease me through her hair, edging her body as I slid her shirt off. Her pale skin was revealed by rapid inches, showing me a lacy bra that I had never seen before. Red. I swallowed, my own arousal hitting with painful immediacy in my jeans. "I love that color on you," I rasped as I cupped her breasts in my palms, rubbing her skin with my thumbs.

"Then you'll love what's next," she murmured. "That is, if you'll let me..."

It wasn't exactly in my dream, but my mouth went suddenly dry and I could only nod. Her smile was pure sex as she stood right in front of me in the midst of the nest we had made together. I watched like I was hypnotized as she unbuttoned her low-rise jeans and pushed them down her hips to her thighs.

And oh, the scent of her. My inner wolf howled and I don't know what sound I made, but something primal and ancient growled deep in my chest as my Isabella – _my_ woman, my _mate_ – stood before me in this little nothing piece of red lace. I didn't do it on purpose – I just leaned in to her instinctively, tasting that frothy piece of fabric before bracing her hips and ripping the lace off with my teeth.

Oh, the taste of her. Her gasp above me brought me out of my Bella-induced fog and I felt my nostrils flare as I drank her scent in as if she were wine and I was just parched for her. With a toss of my head, what was left of her panties was gone and, for the first time, I was able to see this tantalizing part of her.

Her hand went into my hair, her fingers drifting to caress my ear. So gently. The whisper of a breath. "Embry? Is this in your dream, too?"

I heard her smile and tried to find one for her, but I couldn't. Not really. I was glad she was happy, but for me, this was tense. She was my imprint and we were going to make beautiful children together. Someday. Not tonight, no, but someday...

I was overwhelmed, but remembered my dream, closed my eyes, and hoped to everything I knew that I wouldn't hurt her. "Come here," I said out, my own voice sounding strangled. "Please."

"Your dream, your hands," she teased me, her body yielding to my fingers as I beckoned her through the soft flesh of her ass. "Now what?"

"This," I told her, tonguing her nipples through the lace of her bra while caressing her hips with my fingertips. She sighed with a passionate stuttering sound over my head and I almost came, right there with her on my lap. Crap. Commando as I was, that would be worse than – well, worse than usual. It had, unsurprisingly, happened before. Bella was just so damn...perfect. Her heart pounded against my throat as I flipped the clip of her front-closing bra open. Carefully, I pulled it off. I would have to buy her another pair of panties, because I really wanted to do this again. "And this," I added when she was absolutely naked in my arms. Never had she been before. There had always been something, so for this part of my dream I just wanted to stare at her.

I knew she was blushing; I could see her heightened color by the light of the fire. I could hear her blood racing under her skin. Saw her nipples harden even more as her fingers twitched while she let me just look at her.

And then, I wanted to touch her. "My dream, my fingers," I whispered.

"Please, Em," she whispered back. "I – I need you."

I felt myself twitch in my pants and inhaled deeply to try to control myself. I wanted to shuck the jeans and plunge into her hot, wet body. But not. Not yet.

I started at her feet and divided my attention from one foot to the other as I moved up. Nibbling at her ankles made her gasp and arch her back. Behind her knees made her reach for me before her hands fell, empty, just above that darkened triangle that smelled so amazing. I saw her fingers dip into her own delightful secrets and raised my head.

"No. Please, not for this," I begged her, probably sounding desperate, but I wanted to do it all, this time.

"Your dream," she began, sounding frustrated but willing.

"My hands. My mouth," I added, skimming quickly up to nuzzle her at that fragrant triangle of her heat. "Mine," I managed to say as I traced her these lower, swollen lips with my tongue.

"Ohhh," she moaned loudly, moving under my mouth.

I moaned against her in answer, unable to do anything more coherent. My tongue dove into her, and I thanked my brothers for all the way-too-graphic details for once. I kept memories of technique in mind as I tasted my mate. Tongue flat and she bucked up against me. Pointed, diving into that sacred well where all things were possible.

The legends of my people are useful. Poetic. And instructive.

"Em – Embry... Oh, please," she whimpered, her fingers in my hair, now, holding me next to her. "I want... I need you, need more...please..."

Reluctantly, I left her on the edge of finding what she wanted and moved up. My dream... I loved that she gave me that freedom for this.

And her eyes snapped open, heavy with passion but focused. "Jeans. Off."

I didn't hesitate. They were off and added to the pile of her clothing in a heart beat. And I felt the small rectangular box I had needed, too. Made sure it was close by. I had opened it before we left earlier that day...

"Oh, honey. So good," Bella said when my bare body was between her thighs once again. I smiled and nuzzled her throat, holding my weight off of her with my arms. Her legs moved against mine, up and down, her cleft opening just enough for me to sink slightly into it. Our breaths caught together and we froze for a moment.

I moved first, just making sure she was ready. A slight push with my hips. Her gasp was over my ear and I raised up to watch her. "You're sure?" I had to ask. I would stop if I had to...

"Totally. Yes."

My body urged me to take her then, but I kept the wolf on a leash for a second while I pushed up and reached for the box of condoms. "This was not in the dream," I told Bella, as she waited flushed and hot and all but surrounding me.

Her laugh was feminine and beguiling and playful. "Well, I didn't think it would be... But I appreciate it anyway. I hope it doesn't mess everything up," she added, a small frown chasing away some of the molten desire that had been in her eyes.

I ripped the condom out of the packet and slid it on. I had done this before, thankfully, so I wasn't as awkward as I could have been. I had seen memories...! "Not even," I told Bella as I lowered myself back to where I had been.

Then, I kissed her and did my best to wipe the frown and worry from her eyes and mind. I felt her body surround me again, her legs wrapping around my waist and hips and I lifted myself up and then...

The wolf inside me howled as I sank slowly into her. Inch by inch as the rain pounded over our heads and the fire heated the room within, I made Bella mine in every way. All the way.

"Ohhhhh..." she sighed as I breached her barrier. "Yesss... Embry, oh, yes."

I halted, wanting to make sure she wasn't hurting. Part of me wanted to just pound her with total abandon, to lose myself in the fire she held for me, to find total release in her welcoming body, but only part. Most of me had to make sure she was all right before I proceeded.

"What?" she murmured, her hands tugging on my shoulders. "Why'd you stop?"

"You're all right? Not hurting?"

Her smile was lopsided, her lips swollen from my kisses and she shook her head slowly. "Now what kind of a dream would that be?"

I growled playfully and dove into her as far as her body allowed. And I grit my teeth before I lost it completely. I knew what she needed and I needed – _needed_ – to give it to her before I let myself come.

So I slid my hand down between our bodies and found her most sensitive nerves and caressed them. Teased them as I had done many times before, until I felt her gasp and heard her heart beating its joy in our moment together.

And then, when I felt and heard her squeeze me from inside and all around, she cried out – shouting my name over and over again. I howled when my peak hit and let myself go totally inside her.

Like every dream I ever had, I lost myself in my mate. My imprint. The woman I would love until I stopped breathing.

"Embry," Bella murmured as I half-collapsed on top of her, "you're going to have to show me the rest of your dreams."

I laughed, feeling my flagging erection inside of her and knowing I had to pull out. "I know it sounds cheesy, sweetheart, but you really are my dream come true. Every day. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It's a joke, maybe, that men fall asleep right after sex; I'd heard that. But just then, I was awake as I could be, reliving every moment as my Isabella curled up on top of me and dozed. I kissed the top of her head, held her flushed body in my arms, and smiled.


	7. Immersion Outtake Two

_From The Imperative:_

_Number Nine was the show-stopper, though. It was after a long night's sleep and we woke leisurely, lovingly in each other's arms after having spent two nights and a day in constant company... Number Nine was the one, if Embry had to have a vivid memory for the pack, I hoped that's the one they get. Let 'em all learn something._

**Embry POV **

My fantasies of Bella are often influenced by the memories of my brothers, which makes it really confusing sometimes. When I can't always keep my thoughts to myself, they slip out and are seen, heard and experienced by everyone, just as they are by me when they let their memories slip.

We know the girls really don't like it, We _know_ but we can't do more than we're doing to block our thoughts. And hell, we're guys! It's uncomfortable seeing Emily and Kim and Rachel (I don't even want to think about how Jake handles seeing Rachel in Paul's head – that'd make me want to puke, if I had a sister who was an imprint) with the guys. But at the same time, we learn a lot, you know?

Great minds think alike. _Horny_ minds think alike too, and what we see from one another, we remember. We comment too, and make suggestions. Sometimes they're stupid. Sometimes they're pretty good and we all get a laugh out of them.

The girls would blush like Bella, every single one of 'em, if they knew.

: : : : :

The dream started differently each time, but it always quickly got me to a hot, naked Bella... So when I drowsily rolled over in the cabin, after having spent most of two days making love with her, I hardly knew that I was awake.

"Mmm... Embry..." Her liquid murmur drifted into my ear from my chest, where she lay half-covered in her own hair. The rain made a pleasant whisper on the roof, as if even the sky would hide us from my nosy brother, who patrolled distant enough not to catch everything but near enough to make sure I didn't do anything stupid and hurt my Isabella. "Love you," she said, her breath touching me.

"You, too," I rumbled, tightening my arms a little around her. How did she do this? She more than satisfied me – in every possible way a woman could satisfy a man. Yet I still craved her. My fingers tangled in her hair, I nudged her up with a few movements of my body. Her legs straddled my hips and I hardened instantly beneath her. "Not a dream," I reminded myself, her slick skin parting over me so that I could be left in no doubt whatsoever that this craving was not just mine.

Her smile was slow and sensual as she propped herself up on my chest and looked me in the eye. "Another dream, Em? Hmmm? So far, I think you've got the best dreams of anyone I've ever heard of." Her ass wiggled under one of my hands and I groaned as my body bucked up against her. "Oh, yes," she said, a laugh rippling in her voice.

"I always have dreams of you, Bella," I reminded her.

Her brow angled teasingly. "Fantasies? Want to show me another one? We'll call it Number Nine?"

"You're sure?" I frowned a little, remembering everything she had done with me, to me, for me over the past days and nights. "You've gotta be, um, sore, sweetheart."

Her entire face smiled except for her lips. Those, she moistened with the tip of her tongue in a way that sent my mind back to all the places on my body that tiny tongue had tasted. Oh, damn... I was going to come just remembering. "Not any more sore than I would guess any recent non-virgin would be on, say, day two of her honeymoon or something. So...show me?"

Her heart was pacing with the speed I had come to learn was pleasurable exertion. Her scent – hell. Her usual warm floral aroma was mixed with the secret, musky scent of her arousal and I was helpless to do anything but show her what she wanted.

I tugged her up a little further, sad when her heat left mine, but also throbbing in anticipation as to where I would feel it next. Feel it, taste it. Taste _her_. My tongue traced patterns down her skin as she got my direction and slid up over my body. I moved us on the air mattress and wished like hell for a headboard for her. _ An anchor. Be careful, Call, and watch your strength. _

I braced my feet on the floor and held Isabella's hips exactly where I wanted them.

"Here?" she gasped, laughing as I traced a heart – yeah, I'm kind of weird, maybe – on her inner thigh. With my tongue. "I'm, um, practically sitting on your face, honey."

"Perfect," I murmured. "Just hold onto my arms..." After she agreed, I didn't even hesitate to lower her the short inches necessary, letting the amazing taste of her drip onto my tongue, over my lips and into my mouth. Her body tightened over me, her fingertips digging into my forearms as I licked and nuzzled her center.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Embry! Oh!"

The squeaks turned into a disbelieving groan as I plunged my tongue into her while my nose rubbed her in such a way as to tighten her thighs. Oh, I had tasted her during the weekend, but in this dream re-enactment, it was so much better. Her excitement was higher and that came through in her taste. I savored, devoured, drank.

My own heat built as she reached her climax and I was more than ready to slide her right back down my body. Before I could bring that about, though, she moved herself, bending to capture my lips with hers.

"You're amazing," she whispered.

Tasting her on my tongue and sharing that taste in our kiss was hot. Sexy. Still, I smiled a little. "That's always been my adjective for you."

"I'm only like that when you think I am. But thanks. Your turn, Em... Your dream can't be over yet...?"

As she said this, she slid down my chest to collapse on me, those muscles in her thighs finally relaxing. I nuzzled her hair. "Nope. But I don't want you to freak out on me, Bella."

Her laugh was soft. "Are you hiding some whips or chains somewhere? No? Then don't worry."

I grinned. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around and, um, ride me backward." It was a view I wanted to see...I had dreamed about seeing Isabella's beautiful, creamy ass... "Let me scoot up a little."

With an air mattress, the balance was tricky and we laughed a little – I don't think any of my brothers had so much fun during sex – but my erection never softened. Not for a second. How could it when I was watching the sexiest girl in the world move and turn and stretch and bend just for me? Her hair brushed my skin, her fingers pressed into my muscles. She ripped open the condom package with her teeth – just like I'd done – and rolled it over me. She turned as she lifted herself up at last and peered at me through a part in her hair.

"Love you."

I opened my mouth to say it back but the words came out on a groan as she lowered herself to me. I felt the heat of her – like my skin but so much better – surround me. Saw the contrast between the pale flesh and darker. Slowly, she slid down, her muscles tightening all around me. She leaned forward a little, balancing on my thighs as she rose up again. So slow...she went so slowly.

Her name fell out on a moan as she encased me again. I totally got into the view. It wasn't like we hadn't done it "doggy style" (yes, my brothers howled whenever that came up) over the weekend, but the view was different. And yeah, I really got off on looking at my Bella's ass.

"Like what you see?" She giggled and paused, poised just to come down on me again. "Was this your dream, hon?"

"Oh, yes. So good, sweetheart. You're perfect. Just... Just don't stop!" _Not yet, anyway_.

I ground my teeth together, not wanting to come. _Not yet, not yet_, I chanted in my head. One more part... But... I couldn't keep from watching her.

When I felt my whole body tighten up, I growled. "Stop."

"But, you didn't, I mean –"

"Hang on. _My_ dream." That she was giving this to me was such an amazing gift. There was that word again, but hell, there wasn't a better one, though I really had put in some dictionary-time looking. I threw all the blankets, sheets and pillows to the floor. When we started our weekend, we had taken time making a comfortable sort of nest in front of the fire; I didn't take that kind of time, now. What, with Bella's sex-scent all around me, making me twitch and want and _need_, I didn't take time to make it pretty. I just didn't want to hurt her.

She watched from the middle of the air mattress, her skin flushed, her nipples dark and her eyes smoldering. It was all I could do to keep from ravishing her one more time without finishing my dream. The dream she was letting me act out, right here.

"Come here," I whispered, holding my hand to her.

She did, easing to her feet and all but falling into me. I set her gently on her back on the pile of blankets and knelt between her thighs. "You make me want to be a wolf, sometimes," she whispered. "Just so I could get into your mind and – and see what you see."

"You, just you, Isabella." I lifted her left leg up and kissed the instep of her foot before bracing it on my shoulder. She hooked her right leg around my torso and then, she was open before me. Pink and perfect and I wasted no time diving into her.

"Oh!" she gasped, her heartbeat surging. Angling our hips just a little, I made sure to hit that sweet spot we all tried to reach for our girls. Her pleasure was paramount even in my dreams and in no time at all she came, almost _howling_. I followed at her first cry and my howl was _certain_, a joyful rush of love and intensity.

I pulled out and discarded the condom quickly before hurrying back to take her into my arms while we cuddled in the blankets. "Every dream comes true with you," I murmured as our hearts slowed and we relaxed into each other. "Every single one."

**A/N: And this, wonderful readers, is the last of the "outtakes" from the Immersion weekend.**

**At least, so far. lol**

**Hey, if you're not doing anything else today, I'd like to invite you to peek at my profile for a couple of things: 1. I have a story in the Pick a Pic contest. You can vote for three! 2. I'm going to be contributing to the FGB Autism Awareness compilation. There's a poll on the profile to see what YOU might like to read in it! **

**Thanks for reading this outtake of The Imperative. You guys are just…the very, very best. ~LJ**


End file.
